CODY AND TOMOKO KUROKI WATCH "BRANDON 'THE TOUGHEST' ON BSS"
Cody: Wassup, family! FamilyOFive Alex: That's our line! Do you want your room stolen? Cody blows up FamilyOFive Alex Tomoko: Anyway, today we will watch "Brandon 'The Toughest' on BSS". It's gonna be fun! The first part plays Prisoner: So you're the tough kid? Brandon: Yep! Prisoner: Then come in here! Come fight me! Sharma: Kid you do not want to fight him. He can whoop your ass! Brandon: I don't care they don't scare me! Prisoner: AM I CUTE TO YOU?!?! HUH?!?! YOU REALLY WANNA FUCKING TRY ME?!?! Brandon: Laughing ''Who invited JoJo the Clown? Sharma: Okay! Let's see if you'll still be laughing if he rapes you! Brandon: What's that? ''Later... Sharma: Remember kids, this will be you if you keep on breaking the law! Prisoner: While Sharma is talking BRANDON!!! Brandon: Laughing Sharma: What's so funny? Brandon: Laughing ''Someone yelled my name... Sharma: That's because they want you, Brandon! You wanna get raped? Brandon: What's that? Sharma: Brandon don't do this! Don't make me have to touch you! Brandon: What's that? Cody: Oh my god! This is going crazy! Tomoko: Let's watch the second part! ''The second part plays Sharma: Brandon! I will have to co- Brandon: Stop being all up in my face! Sharma: NOW I AM IN YOUR FACE!!! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!?! Brandon: Laughing ''Go ahead! Keep doing that! Sharma: I CAN BE IN YOUR FACE ALL DAY BUD!!! RAPING WOMEN AND SHIT WHO DOES THAT?!?! Brandon: The hoes love me! They like it! Sharma: OH I'M SURE THEY DO!!! Brandon: If you had a daughter she'd like that too she be sucking my dick all day! Sharma: OH I'M SURE SHE WILL!!! Bratt: Sharma, please follow the other students. And Brandon, stay where you are. ''The rest leave Bratt: Brandon what the hell was that back there? Brandon: He lucky I didn't whoop his ass! He lucky! Mom: Brandon! Why do you think violence is the an- Brandon: BECAUSE MY ACTUAL PARENTS TAUGHT ME THAT!!! Silence Brandon: Crying Before I was adopted, they abused me. They always said to me, that I needed to flip shit if I was angry. And I followed their word for it. And now look where I am! SOME HOE TAKES ME TO THIS SHITHOLE AND HOPES THAT I BECOME A BETTER PERSON!!! AND SOME TOUGH ASS SECURITY GUARDS THREATEN TO MURDER ME!!! Bratt: Brandon, the suit doesn't explain myself or any other guard's life. Mom: And I understand you lived a rough past, but it's long gone! You need to let go! Brandon: Crying ''How the fuck can I let go if the scars are still on me? They are like fossils... a reminder of the past... Cody: Oh my god... this is getting sad... Tomoko: I kinda feel sorry for Brandon! ''The third part plays Corey: Kids, jail is no joke! If you try to act tough, they're gonna make you their bitch! And god knows what will happen then! Brandon: My ass! Corey: I'm sorry? Bratt: Brandon don't do this! Brandon: You think you tough aren't you? Corey: Kid you wanna start a fight? We can go if you want! Brandon: Sure! I like your strategy of "threatening the kids murder in hopes that they get scared". That gets really old fast! Corey: You really wanna do this? Brandon: Laughing ''You don't scare me! Nothing does! Corey: ''While on Brandon's face DON'T MAKE ME GO ANGRY!!! CAUSE YOU DON'T WANNA MAKE ME ANGRY!!! Brandon: How about you get out of my face, how about that? Sharma: HOW ABOUT YOU, GET THE FUCK OUTTA THIS JAIL TOUR!!! HOW ABOUT THAT?!?! Brandon: Good! Cody: This ain't good! I have a feeling Brandon is gonna end up dead! Tomoko: Let's find out! The fourth and fifth part plays Brandon: Upon leaving the tour, it hit me. If I keep on being in the streets doing bad things, I will either end up in jail, or in a cemetery. So that's why I had to retire being a gangster, and get my life back up. Mom: He's been coming home on times, he's been working on graduating, he's even worked part time at the local children's hospital! He's basically a different person! Brandon: As for the guards, I feel like the treatment I gave them was wrong, and that I owe them an apology. The scene cuts to the jail Brandon: I'd like to apologize for my actions in the jail tour. I really didn't know what was on my mind besides the fact that I was mad, and that I wrongfully took it out on you guys. Sharma: It's alright, Brandon. We all make mistakes. Brandon: And as for me and Deputy Sharma, we've been working on our relationship. Police sirens are heard Brandon: Uh oh... Sharma: SIKE!!! It's just me! Brandon: Aw you got me for a second! Sharma: So about the tour? Brandon: Well it did straighten me up. And I'm grateful for it. Sharma: That's great to hear. Keep up the good work! Cody: That was an intense story with a good ending. Tomoko: Good thing Brandon is on track! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive Category:Scared Straight